August Rubedo
'Professor August Theo Rubedo '(b. 9 August 1981) is a Wizard, and a registered Animagus, as well as an ex-Auror. August attended Hogwarts from 1992 to 1999, and was sorted into the Gryffindor house. After his education at Hogwarts, he made his way to the Ministry of Magic to work for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement as an intern. Upon his arrival, he became an Intern, under the current Head. He later would become the Head of Department of Magical Law Enforcement, and then an Alchemy Professor. Later on, he would become the Gryffindor Head of House, and then the Deputy Head, and then the Headmaster of Hogwarts. Early Life Information August Theo Rubedo was born in Paris, France to two muggle parents. His father, Michael Rubedo, and his mother Jolie Rubedo (née Woods). He was born in Paris, in the year 1981. His sister being born the year before. He was the second oldest child, out of the four siblings. At the age of eleven, August received his invitation to Hogwarts. There he was sorted into Gryffindor, just a year under his sister. Hogwarts Life (1992 - 1999) While at Hogwarts, August excelled in multiple subjects. His favorite subject in his first year was History of Magic. There he was taught by Professor Binns, who was a ghost at the time. In August's Second Year, he was accepted into the dueling club. He fought against older wizards in the dueling club with a great finesse. Throughout the year, August became a great dueling champion. However, his grades in Astronomy suffered greatly, receiving an 80%. In his third year at Hogwarts, he became the Gryffindor Dueling captain. In his fifth year, he took all of O.W.L's, and passed them with all Outstanding marks. In his sixth year, he took his N.E.W.T's for each course that he was enrolled in, and did an Outstanding job, even with Astronomy, which came out to be a 92%. Ministry of Magic (1999 - 2009) While August Rubedo graduated from Hogwarts, he proclaimed himself to be a great wizard. He traveled to the Ministry of Magic, and became an Intern Auror, for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, in the Auror office. While there, August would help track down dark wizards. He even managed to trace a Dark Wizard, known for killing muggles, named Victor Simon. This capture, put August to the top of the chart, and eventually made him an actual Auror. While in the office, he helped the Department Head, gather information, and help boost the office moral. This led him to get the position of Department Head, after his predecessor retired from her position. While in office, he continuously fond Dark Wizards, and helped create the Department, to be one of the best of all time. He later retired, as he sought out to learn Alchemy, in Egypt. Centre for Alchemical Studies (2009 - 2012) While studying at the Centre for Alchemical Studies, August focused on Ethics of Alchemy, and the History of Alchemy. His specialty was the transition phases, of Magnum opus. He received his Chief Alchemist of the Sovereign Nations, by completing spells for Alchemy that would help produce better results. Spells that would help minimize the damages while conducting transitions. Hogwarts Career (2012 - 2014) While he entered Hogwarts, as the Alchemy Professor in the year 2012. August was prepared to teach the students, all he knew about Alchemy. Only being 31 years old, he felt as if he was going to fail at teaching. He months later became the Gryffindor Head of House. He rallied his students to do the best they could do, and win the House Cup. His efforts became recognized by the HiH Admin, and the Headmaster. They then give him the position of Deputy Head. His actions were noticed by the Administrator, Keith Cardin. This gave him the opportunity to become the Headmaster, for the year 2014 and onward. Personal Life He got married with Lucrezia Batyaeva in June 2015 and has a crazy love for cats. Powers and Abilities *Apparation - August Rubedo was profecient in Dissaparating. He was known to be capable of apparating while running, and even learned how to do it his first time while at Hogwarts. *Alchemy - A great Alchemist who was capable of producing spells for the field of Alchemy. *Transmorphing - August Rubedo was an Animagus, who was capable of shifting from a wizard, into a cat. *Defensive Spells - An Auror who was capable of taking down dark wizards, using defensive magic. * Wandless Magic - He is capable of moving objects for a small distance with his hands, especially the Headmasters office gargoyle. Category:Gryffindor Category:HiH Staff Category:Alchemist Category:Deputy Head Category:Head of House Category:Headmaster Category:Muggle-born Category:Animagus